


Fall Fun

by Youkoartemis



Series: Dragon!Ryan AU [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Dragon!Ryan AU, Fake AH Crew, Female!Jack, Housecat!Michael, M/M, Rabbit!Ray, Ryan being adorable and precious, bird!gavin, dog!Lindsay, dragon!Ryan, lion!Jack, ram!Geoff, rt hybrid AU, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkoartemis/pseuds/Youkoartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon!Ryan and the crew go to a pumpkin patch to pick pumpkins and do other fall activities. Too bad they never told him about what they do with pumpkins after picking them…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pure, shameless fluff, fun, and dragon!Ryan being absolutely precious and adorable.

So I prompted myself with this fall-related prompt: “one carves the pumpkin, the other one stares horrified and whispers, ‘YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOU WERE GONNA KILL IT’“ and I realized it was perfect for dragon!Ryan, innocent bab that he is

Special thanks to [rage-quitter](http://tmblr.co/mUHVaSiSrW6258XtG47Airg) for giving me some of the Ray dialogue as I discussed events in this story with them. I asked for their permission before using it, and they granted it, so yay!

Note: This fic has nothing to do with “Starting a Family,” which is not actually part of the canon Dragon!Ryan AU series (or so I have decided). So this one has a different setting. Sorry for any confusion this may cause.

* * *

It was fall, and Ryan had never seen so many colors! He’d had no idea that the leaves would change colors when it got colder and stayed dark for longer!

“Gavin! The treesth!” He whispered urgently, gently shaking his mate to wakefulness.

“Wo’s tha’?” Gavin mumbled sleepily, rubbing at his eyes as he sat up from the nest he and his dragon boyfriend had made atop the bed (they both have wings, which makes sleeping _in_ a bed rather difficult).

“The _treesth_ Gavin! They’re not green!” Ryan elaborated, voice soft but urgent as he stared wide-eyed at his mate. His wings were held close to his body and his tail was lashing side-to-side; he was very, very concerned about this phenomenon.

Gavin stretched, yawned, and squawked as he was unceremoniously dragged out of nest by his impatient and worried lover. Gavin scratched his side as he looked out the window.

“Yeah, the leaves’re real pretty, love, but why’d you have t’ drag me outta bed to see ‘em?” Gavin asked, grousing as he frowned sleepily at his (usually) lovely dragon.

Ryan let out a tiny whine, looking deeply upset, his eyes wide and his brows raised and furrowed as he looked over at Gavin, his hands on the window sill.

Gavin’s brain chugged along for a moment before he realized something, his eyes widening.

“Oh! You’ve never seen fall before, have you?” He asked, anger fading away as he began to understand what was distressing his dragon.

“Fall…?” Ryan asked slowly, rolling the word around in his mouth as his brows lowered, the furrow between them deepening as he tilted his head to one side.

“Yeah, the time of year when it starts gettin’ colder out, the nights start growing longer, an’ the leaves start turnin’ colors.” Gavin explained, more patient now that he understood.

“So thisth isth…normal?” Ryan asked, seeking clarification.

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” Ryan paused, then looked sheepish and apologetic. “Sthorry for waking you, then.” He looked down at the window sill, picking at it gently with his claws.

Gavin patted his back, mindful of the sharp spikes running down its length.

“S’fine, love - was about time to get up anyway!” Gavin assured him, voice getting more cheerful towards the end as he smiled, drawing Ryan’s attention and getting him to smile, as well.

“You’re sure?” Ryan asked, sounding adorably meek and unsure.

Gavin’s smile widened as he stroked his lovely Ryan’s hair, causing the dragon to nuzzle his head into it, eyes shutting slightly as he enjoyed the sensation.

“Absolutely. C’mon - we’re going pumpkin pickin’ today! Geoff promised!” He answered, beginning to bounce in place as his enthusiasm started kicking in.

Ryan let out a soft sound of agreement as he loyally followed his feathered mate out of the room, gently closing the door behind him before padding along behind Gavin on all fours, as he was wont to do. (He _could_ walk about on just his hind legs, but his wings and horns added so much weight to his upper body that it was more comfortable to slink about on all fours.)

“Mornin’ Geoffrey!” Gavin chirped as they entered the kitchen, giving the man a jaunty wave and grinning cheekily at the man, who was currently making breakfast.

“Hey Gav!” The man greeted in turn, smiling lazily. 

“You’re up early.” Jack observed from where she was sitting, scrolling through a news site on her phone.

“Ry noticed the leaves turnin’ colors an’ got worried, but it’s sorted now, an’ this way I get breakfast first!” Gavin stated cheerfully, sitting down across from Jack and settling his wings behind him.

Ryan slunk up and climbed into the chair next to him, carefully arranging his legs so he was more or less straddling the chair, tail slipping through the gap between seat and back and wings folding behind him. Being digitigrade, sitting more traditionally upon a chair wasn’t comfortable for him. He whined softly in protest as Gavin mentioned his mess up.

“Aww, that’s adorable!” Jack cooed, smiling at them, her tail swishing lightly behind her.

“Innit?” Gavin agreed with a beaming grin.

“Ryan - head off the table!” Jack scolded the dragon, who had leaned forward so his chin was resting atop the table. The man let out a protesting sound that was somewhere between a whine and a growl, but complied, hunching over slightly and pouting.

Gavin patted his shoulder, smiling warmly at him, and Ryan perked up again.

They had breakfast, the rest of the crew stumbling out of bed and into the kitchen to join them for food. The Jones’ arrived first, yawning so wide their jaws popped, exposing their sharp teeth to the world. Ray was the last to join them, the rabbit hybrid having slept in as long as he could before the smell of food finally roused him from his slumber.

* * *

After breakfast, they went and got themselves ready to go on a trip, all piling into one (admittedly very large) car. Ryan was put in the back, in the “trunk” of the van, his anatomy not allowing for him to sit in one of the car seats. Besides, he was sturdy enough to survive without needing a seatbelt. Seated just in front of him were Gavin and Ray, Gavin alternating between chatting cheerfully with everyone and soothing Ryan, who was nervous about being in a car (the sounds and vibrations distressed him).

In the seats in front of Gavin and Ray were Michael and Lindsay, Michael leaning half out of his seat to chat with his fellow Lads in the back. In the front seats were Jack, who was driving, and Geoff, who was giving her directions in between yelling at the others.

Eventually they arrived at the pumpkin patch, and the moment Geoff told them all to meet back at the car in a few hours, they all scattered. Lindsay and Michael were off to check out the Haunted Hay Bale Ride (and probably make out the whole time), Ray and Jack wandered off to the petting zoo so Ray could hang out with all the animal bros (and tweet pictures of them). Geoff wandered off to see if he could find any booze, and Gavin and Ryan wandered off into the pumpkin patch to find the best pumpkin they could.

After about thirty minutes of searching, they finally found one they liked. Ry picked it up and carried it about, cradling it like a child and looking absolutely delighted. Gavin smiled brightly at his boyfriend as the dragon man carried the pumpkin about like a proud papa, the man softly humming a cheerful little ditty as he did.

They went out on the Haunted Hay Bale Ride as well, and Ryan ended up scaring more people than the “scares” did when he reacted to one of the sudden noises by growling loudly. Gavin quickly shushed him and petted his hair and back to calm him down.

“S’just a noise, love - it’s all in good fun, yeah? Not so scary, is it?” Gavin asked gently, causing Ryan to snuffle softly and take things in a bit more before shrugging sheepishly and shaking his head.

“Exactly! Nothin’ to worry your pretty head over!” Gavin said brightly, beaming over at his lovely, silly dragon, who rumbled contentedly in return and lightly bumped his head against him.

When they met back up, they all had souvenirs from their trip; Michael and Lindsay got a pumpkin for themselves; Jack had gotten some pumpkin spice goodies, a gallon of apple cider, and a pumpkin; Geoff had some cider, and Ray…

Ray had something under his hoodie. Something that was moving.

“Ray, what the fuck is that?” Michael asked unceremoniously, gesturing at the moving lump under Ray’s hoodie.

“My child.” Ray deadpanned in response.

“Oh no, _Ray,_ you _didn’t.”_ Jack sounded very upset and disappointed.

A bunny poked it’s little head out from his hoodie, its little nose twitching rapidly as it peered out at them from over the neckhole of Ray’s hoodie.

The Jones’ and Gavin started cracking up, as did Geoff.

“Bun.” Ryan stated simply, looking curiously at the small animal, still holding his pumpkin close.

“Ray!” Jack exclaimed, tone scolding, “Put that rabbit back **right now!”**

“No! This is my _child,_ Jack! My tiny rabbit son!” Ray protested, hugging the black-with-white-splotches bunny close and pouting at Jack.

“If that’s your kid, then who’s the dad?” Michael asked between laughs.

“Bugs Bunny.” Ray answered in a deadpan, causing renewed laughter throughout the group.

“But this is my son, Jack; he’s mine now.” Ray continued.

“But…it’sth a girl bun…” Ryan interjected, sounding confused as he tilted his head to one side.

“Don’t you talk to my son like that!” Ray snapped back with faux-anger and indignation, “You stay away from my child!” He holds the bunny up to his face and begins whispering to it, “Don’t listen to him Thaddeus!”

Ry lets out a soft whine, brow furrowing as his eyes widened. He turned to look at Gavin and whimpered, very confused and just a little bit hurt.

“Ray!” Gavin scolded, wrapping an arm around Ryan’s shoulders and draping one wing about his boyfriend’s back, “Don’t talk to Ryan like that! You’re upsetting him!”

“Well he’s upsetting my son!” Ray shot back, voice rising as he raised his eyebrows at Gavin, who scowled back at him.

Ray sighed melodramatically and rolled his eyes, but let go of the mock-indignation he’d been holding.

“Sorry for yellin’ at’cha Ry-man - I was just jokin’ with ya.” He apologized.

Ryan blinked then nodded.

“Okay.” He acknowledged, brightening up again. “Meet Reggie.” He added, holding out his pumpkin for Ray’s perusal.

“Dude, sweet pumpkin.” Ray stated with a sage nod.

“Reggie’sth a good orange plant.” Ryan agreed, nodding in return as he pulled the pumpkin closer to himself, looking very pleased.

“You mean a pumpkin.” Ray stated.

“Yesth.” Ryan agreed once more, still looking pleased.

“Whatever you say man.” Ray stated with a shrug, turning to get back into the van. “I call shotgun.”

“ _Damn_ it, Ray! I wanted shotgun!” Michael protested jokingly.

“Should’a called it sooner then, loser.” Ray shot back with a grin.

“Hey! _I’m_ shotgun! It’s _my_ car!” Geoff exclaimed, getting into the fight.

“Nah man, I called dibs!” Ray argued, turning his cheeky grin on Geoff.

“He _did_ call dibs, Geoff.” Jack pointed out with an amused smile, apparently giving up on getting Ray to return the bunny (it _was_ really cute). The rest of the crew agreed, with the exception of Ryan, who was humming happily to Reggie the pumpkin and not paying any attention to the conversation around him.

“I hate you all.” Geoff seethed half-jokingly, “Except Ryan, ‘cause Ryan would let me ride shotgun, wouldn’t you Ryan?”

Ryan looked up at the sound of his name, tilting his head to one side.

“Mrrble?” He uttered in confusion, having entirely missed the question.

“Exactly!” Geoff agreed loudly with an emphatic nod, “And that’s why you’re my favorite, Ryan.”

Ry made another odd sound, still confused about what was going on, but happy to be Geoff’s favorite regardless (whatever _that_ meant).

“Hey! I thought _I_ was your favorite!” Michael interrupted, grinning despite his outraged tone of voice.

“That was before you denied my right to ride shotgun, you bitch.” Was Geoff’s unrepentant response.

“Excuse you, _I’m_ the only bitch here.” Lindsay interjected, motioning to her dog hybrid traits.

“Just get in the car, assholes.” Jack interrupted with an amused voice, opening the door and letting them all pile in. Geoff got into the seat behind Jack and across the aisle from Lindsay. Ray was in the front next to Jack while Michael sat in the back with Gavin.

“My boi!” Gavin exclaimed cheerfully, a greeting quickly returned by an equally pleased Michael.

“And Ryan too!” Michael added cheerily.

Ryan just blinked in response and startled slightly as the car started, letting out a quiet hiss of displeasure and unease.

“Shh love - s’just the car.” Gavin soothed, turning around in his seat to pat Ryan on the head.

“Loud.” Ry complained sullenly, bumping his head into Gavin’s touch.

“S’only for a li’l bit Ry, an’ then we’ll be back home.”

“With Reggie.”

“Yeah, with Reggie.” Gavin agreed, grinning fondly at his boyfriend.

On the way home they stopped off at a pet store to get things for Ray’s new bunny friend. They got some fencing to keep the bun out of trouble, a nice roomy cage, a litterbox, some colorful wooden chew toys, a salt lick, a water bottle, alfalfa feed, and bunny food pellets.

After arriving home, they piled out of the car with their goods - both lawfully and unlawfully obtained - and into the house, setting them about the place (though Ryan continued carrying Reggie the pumpkin and Ray kept carrying his rabbit son).

(When Ray saw the skeleton Michael and Lindsay had smuggled out of the pumpkin patch’s Haunted Hay Bale Ride attraction, he immediately declared war on it.

“My mighty warrior has defeated the skeletons. Suck it, Bony.” Ray deadpanned after placing his rabbit child atop the fake skeleton.

“Ray _please!”_ Michael laughed.)

* * *

One day Ryan wandered into the kitchen to investigate the sounds and the smells coming from there. Everyone else was in there, and it smelled strongly of pumpkin, so he was curious. To his horror, he found Gavin aiming a knife at Reggie.

 _“Gavin!_ What are you doing to Reggie?!” he demanded, rushing over and saving his pumpkin child from his mate, who had clearly lost his mind. He clutched the pumpkin close to his chest, curling defensively around it.

“Ryan, wot-” Gavin started, then paused, “You… _did_ know we were getting the pumpkin for, right?” He asked instead, looking a bit concerned.

“You didn’t tell me you were gonna _kill_ it!” Ry loudly whispered back, sounding as horrified as he looked, his eyes wide and expressive.

Gavin bit his lip then set the carving tool down.

“Aww, Ry - I’m sorry, love! I thought you knew!” He apologized, frowning sadly when Ryan backed up slightly when Gavin took a small step towards him.

Gavin lowered his voice further, speaking in a soft and soothing tone, trying to coax his lover towards him.

“I’m not gonna hurt Reggie; not now that I know you wanna keep ‘im as ‘e is.” He assured the dragon.

“…Promise?” Ryan asked suspiciously, eyes narrowed at Gavin.

Gavin nodded emphatically.

“Absolutely. In fact, le’s see about preserving Reggie, yeah? ‘Cause otherwise ‘e’s gonna go all gammy.” He answered, smiling winningly at his boyfriend.

Ryan’s brow furrowed a bit deeper as he pondered Gavin’s words.

“…Reggie’sth gonna go bad?” He asked, mildly perturbed.

Gavin nodded once more.

“Yeah - ‘e’s a plant, i’nne? Plants rot an’ go gammy.” He explained gently.

“But we can sthtop Reggie from rotting?” Ryan asked, staring pleadingly at his mate.

Gavin’s smile widened as he nodded again.

“Yeh. C’mon - let’s see about makin’ sure Reggie doesn’t become Smeggie.” He replied, holding out his hand.

Ryan’s brow furrowed a bit more, then smoothed out as he reached out and took his mate’s hand, accepting that Gavin wouldn’t try to hurt Reggie anymore.

The two of them sought out Jack, asking if she knew how to dry out and preserve pumpkins so they didn’t rot. Luckily she did, and so they found a nice spot that was suitably warm and dark, and set some newspaper down beneath Reggie to collect up the moisture that came out of the pumpkin. They put a sign on the area saying not to mess with the pumpkin under penalty of badly upsetting Ryan (and possibly making him cry).

Reggie stayed there for several weeks, the newspaper occasionally being replaced when it grew too damp. Finally, Reggie was noticeably lighter and the seeds inside of him rattled when he was shaken.

“Well, looks like he’s all done drying, now. We can leave him out for a few more days just to be sure, though.” Jack stated, smiling as she watched the dragon hybrid lightly shake Reggie and smile with childish delight at the sounds the pumpkin made now.

Ryan stopped shaking Reggie and turned his head to look at her, head tilting and eyes widening in a curious expression.

“Not done yet?” He asked.

“I _think_ he is, but it doesn’t hurt to wait a little longer, right?” Jack answered, smiling warmly at her adorably innocent dragon friend.

“Okay; we wait, then.” Ryan agreed easily, very gently setting the pumpkin back down on the newspapers, lightly patting the top of it and telling it: “Be good, ‘kay Reggie? Get done soon.”

Jack cooed internally over how absolutely _precious_ Ryan was, and quickly took out her phone to snap a picture or two.

Ryan heard the digital shutter sound and looked curiously over in Jack’s direction, blinked once, then decided that whatever Jack was doing wasn’t interesting enough to warrant his full attention and returned to petting Reggie. He was smiling slightly as he observed his pumpkin child. He felt a bit bad about dehydrating Reggie like this, but Jack and Gavin assured him that it wouldn’t hurt Reggie any, and it would let Reggie stay with him forever, so Ryan figured it’d be okay.

A few more days passed, and the newspapers were no longer getting damp, so Jack declared that Reggie was finished drying out, and pulled out some paste wax and applied a coat over the whole surface of the pumpkin.

“Why?” Ryan asked curiously as Jack worked.

“It seals the pumpkin’s skin so bacteria can’t get in and hurt it.” She explained, keeping things nice and simple for her highly sheltered draconic friend.

“So germsth won’t hurt Reggie?” Ryan repeated, making sure he understood what Jack was telling him.

Jack nodded and paused what she was doing to smile proudly at Ryan.

“Exactly! Good job!” She praised, causing Ryan to hum happily and lean down to lightly bump her shoulder with the top of his head.

“He~ey now!” Jack laughed, gently pushing Ryan’s head away, “Don’t bump me or I might mess up!”

Ryan mumbled an apology and backed up slightly, watching from a distance as Jack sealed Reggie the pumpkin’s surface. When she finished she carefully set the pumpkin aside to wait for the paste wax to dry, and then she smiled in satisfaction, nodding once to herself.

“Alright, Reggie’s all done! You can carry him about now.” She told Ryan, who perked up and immediately picked up and cradled his pumpkin child close.

“Thank you, Jack!” He told his friend, beaming brightly at his lion hybrid friend.

Jack grinned back.

“No problem! You take care of Reggie, okay?” She replied, getting a happy nod from Ryan before the man scampered off, presumably to go show Gavin the finished pumpkin.

Jack chuckled to herself as she cleaned up the newspapers and gathered up the container of paste wax, placing the lid back on and sealing it back up. If only _all_ of the Crew’s problems could be solved as easily as Ryan’s was.

When Ryan found Gavin, the bird hybrid was with the other two Lads.

“Gavin! Reggie’sth done!” He exclaimed cheerfully.

Gavin turned and grinned.

“Great!” He cheered, “He looks good, Ry!”

Ry made a noise of assent and nodded, looking very pleased as he settled down on his haunches near Gavin, who almost immediately began playing with his hair. Ryan’s long, grey-scaled tail curled loosely on the ground around his feet. He leaned into Gavin’s touch with a soft rumble of contentment.

“That pumpkin isn’t carved.” Michael noted, “I thought you were gonna carve yours, Gavvers.”

“Yeah, well, Ry loves ‘is pumpkin, so I couldn’ do it. So we jus’ asked Jack t’ help us _preserve_ Reggie, instead.” The Brit answered with a shrug, “Jus’ _look_ at how happy Ry is!” he added with a fond grin down at his boyfriend, who snuffled and looked up before smiling back.

“You two are _disgustingly_ cute. I can feel the ‘beetus setting in and my teeth rotting as I watch.” Ray deadpanned, not even looking up from the game he was playing on his DS.

“You’re rotting?” Ry asked, blinking as he looked over at Ray in mild concern.

“Yeah, totally; I’m turning into a zombie as we speak. Gonna go off and join the skeleton war.” Ray answered, voice still totally deadpan.

“You’re _dying?!”_ Ryan asked, sitting up straighter and growing alarmed.

That made Ray finally tear his gaze away from his game and look at Ryan.

“Nah man - I’m just jokin’! Makin’ them dank jokes yo.” He explained, causing Ryan to relax.

“Oh. Okay, good.” Ryan responded, looking relieved.

“We _really_ need to teach you about the wonders of sarcasm and irony sometime, dude; your innocence is cute and it’s fuckin’ _funny_ how you take everything so literally _,_ but we _really_ gotta teach you how to pick up on jokes, man, ‘cause this has gone on long enough.” Ray mentioned, pursing his lips slightly as he thought about it.

“So…I don’t got jokesth?” Ryan asked, a tiny moue of displeasure turning the corners of his lips down.

“Not _intentionally_ you don’t.” Ray confirmed.

“Oh.” Ryan looked down.

“It’s cool though, man - X-Ray will teach you _all_ about how to be funny.” Ray assured him, smirking cockily as he jabbed a thumb at his chest.

“But Ray, you’re not funny at all!” Michael interjected, grinning.

 _“Shit,_ you’re right!” Ray exclaimed, grinning despite his self-deprecating humor. He, Gavin, and Michael started laughing at his remark while Ryan hummed happily, basking in the warmth of companionship.

It was a nice day.


End file.
